<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>M and Lucario by PokemonMasterette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580774">M and Lucario</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette'>PokemonMasterette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Poke Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>M has been on his own mini-adventure after the Crisis. While it wasn't nearly as big as the adventures A,G and Z were having, it was something to be proud of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Poke Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624546</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>M and Lucario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the entire Crisis in the Other World, M had been given a Lucario, as well as a Mega Ring and a Lucarionite. These were sacred items in the Pokemon world that normally only Pokemon Trainers get. M was a special case of his own accord. </p>
<p>He and his Lucario for one thing, opted to stay in the Other World after the Crisis was over and do their best to continue their lives as they were pre-crisis. M had a hobby of fixing up old vehicles, and Lucario helped him out with that now that they didn't have to worry about the world ending. In it's mega evolved form it helped M by cutting trees and running errands for him with it's increased Speed stat, as well as the occasional random log it'll break. </p>
<p>While M didn't honestly know all that much about Pokemon, he learned more and more from Lucario, who grew to be his #1 ace worker, he did a muh better job than people like his younger brother did at changing tires and oil filters. </p>
<p>"Alright! Catch!" M shouted, throwing the broken oil filter at Lucario, who caught it with ease. "Lucari!" It shouted itself, and tossed back a new, clean one to put in the car they were fixing. M was now 19 and had his own repair shop, and he and Lucario with Lucario's abilities were normally able to fix at least a car a day. They tossed things to each other back and forth, and it was an all around good arrangement. Lucario would mega evolve if they were on a time crunch, and normally that meant faster pay: more Pokemon Food for it as well as longer vacation time. </p>
<p>Lucario itself was quite fond of M and all that he did for him. People at school thought it was cool when they saw Lucario walking alongside M, and he was quite fond of that. He enjoyed the popularity, and people were even happier when they learned he worked in a car repair shop, where he even got his own paycheck from the people. They would pay M, and then give Lucario a generous tip that bought it it's latest favorite thing, a swivel chair. </p>
<p>Sure, while he may not be trying to attempt to murder M, the life that he had here, even when paying bills, was a whole lot of fun, no matter how old his Trainer got. And he hoped that it would stay like that, till the End of Time. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>